


Manip: Holby Bomb Girls

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: 1942. Serena Campbell, the Holby Munitions' Blue Shift floor matron. Meet Bernie Wolfe, recently returned from the fighting on the continent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Okay, but Bomb Girls Serena/Bernie AU?  
  
Serena Campbell is the Holby Munitions' Blue Shift floor matron. Divorced years ago after her husband's infidelity. Elinor, her daughter whom she raised practically alone, is now a land girl near Cambridge. But Serena has her nephew, Jason, living with her. Serena was a housewife and later worked (somewhere) to support herself and her daughter, but as the WW2 started, they needed women in factories. Serena quickly rose to her position and takes her job very seriously. Everyone working her shift knows her as a stickler for protocol and rules, but they also know she's kind and caring. It's just that their job doesn't allow for any mistakes.  
  
Serena hears they're getting someone new, Bernie Wolfe, who's been on the continent, where the fighting takes place. Apparently he was injured and no longer of use on the field, at least for the moment, and has requested any job available that will help with the war effort. The brass have pointed him Serena's way and Serena is not happy. Not that she can't use the help, but Serena is used to picking her own team. She's not thrilled to have some ex soldier who probably has issues taking orders from a woman, whining about wanting to go back to where the real war is being fought. Serena's heard enough comments like that over the last two years she's worked the Blue Shift, from the few men working in the factory. As if making ammunitions isn't crucial to winning this goddamn war.  
  
Then, she's introduced Bernie Wolfe.  
  
Bernie Wolfe, divorced when, just before the war broke out, when they all knew what was coming, her (now ex) husband gave her an ultimatum to stay at home with him or he'd get a divorce if she actually was going to volunteer. She kept her head, saying she couldn't possibly stand by and don nothing when she knew her friends, her SON would be fighting. She had to do everything she could. It made Marcus go for the divorce (an excuse, Bernie knew, but then there was very little keeping them together anymore). Charlotte understood why her brother had to go fight in the war but felt abandoned by her mother and hasn't spoken to her since the beginning of the war.  
  
Now, in 1942 January, Bernie finds herself in Holby. She'd expected to find herself doing something else, maybe be assigned to Bletchley Park... but instead, she's going to learn how to make bullets. Not that she cares much. Still, she can't help but bristle at the thought of working for some bitter ex soldier who thinks they should be "over there actually fighting" the enemy. As long as she does something to help win this goddamn war, she's going to do it.  
  
Then, she's introduced to Serena Campbell.  

 

 

 


End file.
